


Every Time She Needs Him

by TiffanyC1



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Peggy, But terribly proper about ut, D/s, F/M, Hand Jobs, Jarvis takes care of Peggy, Mildly Dubious Consent, Period Typical Attitudes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Theyre kinky, Under-negotiated Kink, at first, top jarvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyC1/pseuds/TiffanyC1
Summary: There isn't anything Jarvis won't do for Peggy, including taking care of her more...intimate needs.
Relationships: Ana Jarvis/Edwin Jarvis, Peggy Carter/Edwin Jarvis, past Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Kudos: 11





	Every Time She Needs Him

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for this fandom. I don't own anything you recognize. 
> 
> I

Peggy isn’t sure how Jarvis knows when she needs him, but he always does, no matter how hard she tries to hide it, or how many times she swears that it’ll be the last time, that she’ll be better about hiding this…need of hers, but he always shows up, that look in his eyes. The look that not even Howard sees. The look that renders her helpless and passive in a way she would NEVER allow herself to be with anyone any other time.

It always starts the same way. Peggy will be in her room, trying to read, sleep, anything to make this ACHE in her go away, and there will be a knock on her door. She’ll open it, and Jarvis will be there, sometimes in his pajamas, sometimes in his regular clothes, that look in his eyes. That firm, knowing, look that always stills her tongue and tells her that he won’t allow her to try and argue her way out of getting the care she needs. She’ll lay on the bed and hang onto the headboard, she was never to touch him during these times, and she wasn’t to speak, though he allowed her to make noise, provided she wasn’t too loud. He’ll pull off her pajama bottoms and knickers, and get to work. His hand will slide up the inside of her thighs to her most private places and begin to rub, playing Peggy’s body like a virtuoso plays their instrument and he’ll keep at it until she’s wrung out and spent, no matter how long it takes. Then she’ll thank him, be re-dressed and tucked into bed, a soft kiss on the forehead the last thing she’ll remember before sinking into a deep sleep.

The first time he’d come to her, she’d tried to argue, tried to point out how this would hurt Anna if she found out, how she could NEVER ask him to do such a thing, but he’d been firm, forceful even, and before she’d known what was happening, he had her on the bed, the hand between her legs and the burning of her bum, blotting out every thought that had been crowding in her head. She hadn’t tried to fight him, even though she could’ve taken him down, it had been such a long time since anyone had touched her in an intimate way that any resistance in her fled and she’d slept like a baby that night, but woke up swearing to never allow it again. 

However, tonight is one of those nights. The case she and Daniel had been working on had been rough, and it had brought back terrible memories of the war and what Steve and the Howlies had found in the concentration camps in Europe and what it was rumored that the Japanese had been doing in Asia. Plus, working with her ex was not fun, no matter how hard she and Daniel tried to ignore their lingering feelings for each other. Peggy had been working overtime and now she was exhausted, yet unable to relax.

The knock comes, and there is Jarvis, faithful as always, that look in his eyes, and Peggy feels herself sinking into the mindset she always finds herself in on these nights, the place that was quiet and peaceful, not full of bombs, spies, and strategies.

As she turns to the bed, he grabs her arm to keep her from laying down, turns her so that she is bent over the bed, and gives her several hard swats on the bottom. Ah, he must’ve found out about her putting herself at risk today, that was unacceptable to Jarvis, even though she’d had no choice. Once he’s satisfied that his displeasure with her actions has been expressed, she’s allowed to lay down, moaning a little as her sore bum touches the bed, and their time begins. It takes a little longer this time, it sometimes does after a bad case, but Jarvis is patient with her, allowing her body to take what it needs, and when she’s finally limp and quiet, he withdraws his hand, wiping it on the towel he always brings, before redressing her and putting her to bed, being sure to get her hands off the headboard, they forgot one time and Peggy had had a terrible time explaining why her shoulders had been so sore, so now Jarvis always makes sure.

As he kisses her forehead, he strokes her hair, letting her know that she has pleased him tonight, and she whispers “Thank you, Mister Jarvis,” and he slips out the door, back to Ana.

It will never be spoken of the next day, they’ll pretend it never happened, until next time she needs him. 


End file.
